The Elvhaim
| | patron deity = None | vision = Normal | lifespan = Unknown | location = BoJonia (Contenant) | language = Elvhaim | subraces = | height = 5'2" - 6'10" (5' +2d10) | weight = 170 - 260 lbs (160 + 5x(2d10)) | skincolor = Pail | haircolor = Blonde, Green, Brown, and Red | eyecolour = Green, Brown, Gold, and Orange | distinctions = The Elvhaim are very distrustful of the BoJonian.}} During the rise of the first BoJonian Empire, a civilization of elves existed and thrived all over the continent of BoJonia. Slowly as the Empire grew and consumed, the elves were forced from their homelands by war, disease, and death as the BoJonian war machine crushed all within it’s path. Little were know about this race due to their extinction at the hight of the first Empire. In 6 A.W, due to a recently discovered time travel device in the shape of a pyramid, refugees from the past were brought to present day BoJonia, believed to be the last of their kind of their time. Given a new home in central BoJonia, they began to thrive, finding life much easier then they weren't being hunted. Desription The Elvhaim live in a tight knit group, sharing their experiences, food, and protections to defend all who they claim friend. Distrustful of all BoJonians, they are quick to find friends among others who do not resemble their former exterminators. Society Relations Alignment and Religion Adventurers Male Names: Female Names: Racial Traits Base Speed: The race has a base speed of 30 feet. Flexible: Members of this race gain a +2 bonus to any two ability scores. Xenophobic: Tree walkers start with Elven, those with high intellect scores may choose; BoJonian, Bookkeeper, Sylvan, or Greesh as a bonus language. Flexible Bonus Feat: The BoJonian select one extra feat at 1st level. Ancient Foe: '''Members of this race gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against BoJonians and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to grapple BoJonians. '''Old Souls of The Elvhaim: Members of this race have past lives that grant them two particular Knowledge skills. Each member of this race picks two Knowledge skills. The member of this race gains a +2 racial bonus on both of these skills, and those skills are treated as class skills regardless of what class the member of this race actually takes. Elven Immunities: Members of this race are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against enchantment spells and effects. Stubborn: '''Elvhaim gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a member of this race fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the member of the race has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue’s slippery mind class feature), it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. '''Fey Damage Resistance: Members of this race gain DR 5/cold iron. Low-Light Vision: Members of this race can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. Well Known Elvhaim Category:Races